The Volturi don't give second chances
by liamsmommy
Summary: That one little phrase was burned into Bella's mind.   Rated T just in case. I'm new to this so be don't be too harsh. Thanks! Hope you all enjoy!


The Volturi don't give second chances (Set at the end of Eclipse)

I do not own these characters. The wonderful Stepanie Meyer does. I do however own this plot. Enjoy. :)

Bella POV

It had been weeks since the fight. Everything seemed to be back to normal. There was just one thing I couldn't get off my mind.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." It seemed that Jane had burned the sentence into my mind. I knew it shouldn't have worried me, since Edward would be changing me soon enough.

I was laying on Edward's lap, on his bed. He was listening to his iPod, playing with my hair, when he noticed the worried look on my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling his headphones out.

"Just a lot on my mind." I didn't want him to worry about me when it wasn't really a big deal. Plus, he probably thought I was stressing about the whole engagement thing.

"Bella, if you're rethinking this marriage thing..."

"I'm not." I said sternly, cutting him off.

He dropped it. I looked up at him. "Can we go to the meadow?"

"Sure." he said, looking surprised.

We walked down to the main room where Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were sitting. They all looked up when we walked in.

"We're going out." Edward said.

"Have fun." Esme said, smiling.

We headed down to the garage and got into Edward's Volvo. Before he started the car, Alice appeared in front of the car, making me jump.

Edward rolled down his window and she walked to the side of the car.

"Alice, you scared me." I said.

"Sorry, Bella." She said. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Alice?" Edward said.

"Bella." She said firmly, staring straight into my eyes. "Please be careful."

I looked at her confused.

Edward spoke then. "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I saw something...a vision, but it was so blurry. I couldn't make out what was happening. Edward, please watch her." She said, looking at Edward. Then she ran off.

"That was weird." I said.

"That's Alice." he said. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, to make me not worry.

As we were driving, he was very quiet. "Edward, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, turning to smile at me. I reached for his hand and he grabbed it and kissed it.

Just the intimate moments like this made all my worries disappear.

We got to the woods and like always, he picked me up and ran to the meadow.

As we were approaching the meadow, Edward tensed.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Someone is here, I need to get you out of here."

He took off running, back to the car. We made it to his Volvo within minutes but Edward was still tense.

We jumped in the car and started driving down the dirt road. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of the car, causing Edward to slam on his brakes. He put his hand in front me so I wouldn't hit my head on the windshield, even though I had my seatbelt on.

Standing there in the middle of the road, was one of the last people I expected to see.

"Jane..." I whispered. My heart rate sped up and I knew Edward could hear it. "What is she doing here?" I asked, definitely on the edge of a panic attack.

"Bella, shhh, calm down. I need you to stay in the car, ok?" I nodded, still panicking.

Edward stepped out of the car and walked towards Jane. She flashed in front of him. She started speaking to him but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then, she looked at me with an evil smile. I think I saw Edward growl at her.

Then as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished. Edward walked to the car and got in.

"She is going to tell Aro that I haven't changed you yet, even though I told her we already had the date set. She said.." he paused for a second. "The Volturi don't give second chances."

My mind started spinning. This was why I couldn't get the quote out of my head. This is what Alice was trying to warn us about. I was definitely having a panic attack. My heart rate was going a million miles an hour and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Bella, Bella. You have to breathe. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen. I promise you that."

After I caught my breath, I leaned into Edward and he kissed the top of my head.

Once again, we started driving back to the house. Edward had called Alice and warned her about Jane. When we arrived back to the house, everyone was in the main room, waiting for us.

Carlisle walked up to us. "Edward, what did Jane say?"

"Just that Bella should have been turned by now and she was going to tell Aro that she wasn't." he replied.

"Did you pick up on any of her thoughts?" Alice asked.

"No, they were fuzzy, like she was blocking them from me."

I jumped in. "What is she going to do, Edward?" I was really scared at this point and I needed some reassurance.

"I'm not sure, love. But we'll be ready whenever they decide."

Alice had been keeping tabs on Aro's and Jane's decisions. She came across something very interesting.

Edward and I were sitting in his room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Alice." Edward said.

Alice walked in. "Edward, I've been watching Jane and Aro and apparantly Aro has no idea about this. Jane isn't planning on telling him. She's only told Alec, Felix and Demetri."

"What?" I asked. "What has she said to them?"

Alice must have said something to Edward in her mind because I noticed him slightly nod.

"Bella, I'll be right back." he said, looking at me. "I just need to speak with Carlisle for a minute. Alice." he said, turning towards her. "Stay with Bella."

We were sitting on his bed when suddenly the window shattered, broken glass flying everywhere, hitting me where ever I had bare skin showing and cutting me in the process. I screamed and Alice jumped in front me.

Jane flew into the room, followed by Alec, Demetri and Felix. Everything happened so fast, but my mind was going in slow motion. Jane stared at Alice and she was on the floor, writhing in pain. Where was Edward, and Jasper? Anyone! I started to run towards the door but Demetri caught me by the waist. I was screaming for Edward.

"Edward! Edward! Help me!" I screamed the loudest I could. Just as we were about out the window, Edward ran into the room.

"Bella!" he screamed for me. But it was too late. I was gone and I had no idea where they were taking me.

Edward POV

"Bella!" I screamed for her but they had taken her. Jasper ran into the room, only to find Alice still on the floor. He picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Alice, what happened?" I demanded.

"We were sitting on the bed and the window shattered. They all came into the room and grabbed Bella and left. They didn't say where they were taking , I can't see her future!" She was sobbing tearless sobs.

My beloved Bella had been kidnapped by the Volturi. Jane will wish she's dead after I get ahold of her.

Bella POV

Demetri had put a rag over my mouth and I passed out. When I woke up, I wasn't sure how long I had been out. I looked around only to find myself in an empty room. I was tied to a chair and my head was spinning. Jane and Demetri walked in.

"It's about time you woke up." Jane said. "Aro would not have been happy if he had to wait much longer."

What? I thought Aro didn't know.

"What are you going to do to me? I asked, clearly frightened.

"That's for Aro to decide."

I was confused. I decided right then, if I was going down, I wasn't doing it without a fight.

"Jane, I know Aro doesn't know. We all know you didn't plan on telling him. Are you afraid of him? Are you afraid you won't be able to over rule him? You and Demetri? You want him out of the picture so you can take over." Before I finished, Demetri kicked me in the shin, causing me to cry out in pain. Then he picked me up so fast, it ripped me free from the rope that had tied me down. I was still crying. He slammed me down on the ground, making me hit me ankle wrong and I screamed in pain. I could definitely tell it was broken.

"You should have kept your mouth shut little girl." he said.

Then they walked out. I sat there, clutching my ankle and cried for who knows how long, just praying that Edward would come save me.

Edward POV

I had to save Bella. Alice was getting glimpses of Bella's future. Jane was contemplating keeping Bella alive or not. I just hope I had time.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were going to help me find her. We searched the woods around the house. We were all catching scents but they went in all different directions and ending in random spots. The Volturi were messing with us.

Emmet yelled out, "I caught Bella's scent!"

I ran towards him and took in her beautiful smell. We were so close. Please Bella, hang on.

We followed her scent deep into the woods, about 3 miles from where we started. We came over a little hill and there was an abandoned house there. We inched closer to the house, hoping no one heard us. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Bella's heartbeat. She was still alive but she was crying. I could tell she was in pain.

"We have to get in there without them seeing us." I said.

Carlisle replied. "How do we distract them though?"

Suddenly, Jane and Demetri stepped out on the porch. They were talking about how to kill Bella. My Bella. I growled. Carlisle and Emmett had to restrain me from attacking right then.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said. "Look, there is a back door. We can sneak in there while they are on the porch but we have to hurry."

We all inched closer to the house. I quietly walked through the door with Emmett following and Carlisle and Jasper on lookout. We were in the house. I followed the sound of Bella's heart beating and it led me to the last room on the left. I opened the door and there she was on the floor, holding her ankle, crying.

Bella POV

I was sitting in the floor, cluching my throbbing ankle, crying my eyes out. Would I ever see Edward again? Is this how I was going to die? All I needed was to see him one more time...

I heard the door open and I was scared it was Jane and Demetri coming to finish me off. When I looked up, I nearly passed out.

"Edward!" I was so happy to see him.

He ran over and picked me up carefully. I winced whenever my ankle moved.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I should have never left you alone."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Edward, it's not your fault."

Just then Jane and Demetri busted into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane demanded.

Edward didn't say anything. Suddenly, Edward was writhing in pain, but he was trying so hard not to drop me. Then it was over. I looked over at her only to see Emmett on top of Demetri and Jasper on Jane.

Edward carefully set me down and went over to help them. They tore Jane and Demetri apart. After they finished, Edward picked me back up, being gentle with my ankle and ran out of the house. They then set the little house on fire.

As we were running back to the Cullen's house, my exhaustion caught up to me and I passed out in Edward's arms. I was slowly coming to. I could hear voices around me. Edward's was closest to me. "Bella, I'm right here. You're safe now." His voice sounded worried.

Alice jumped in."She will wake up in about 7 seconds."

Edward leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. I slowly opened my eyes. "Bella! Thank God!"

Carlisle spoke up. "Bella, you have a broken ankle, but we got you all fixed up."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, smiling at him.

Edward bent down to kiss me passionately on the lips.

That's all it took to end my bad day.

The End!

Hope you all enjoyed! Please be nice. I'm new to this! Thanks! :D 


End file.
